Shaping the Memories
by Sitrophe
Summary: Companion Piece to 'Dissolving Memories of a Flame', following Ace and his thoughts during the adventure and many events with his friend. AceXOC


Here is the sidestory/companion piece to my story 'Dissolving memories of a fire'. This story is told through Ace's point of view, instead of Noelle's as it use to. It will be a lot of repetition about everything you've probably already read, but this is about Ace's thoughts and what happens when he's not around Noelle, or when he has special thoughts which Noelle can't figure out.

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters, I only own Noelle.**

**Happy reading!**

Wandering through the forest, Ace began to wonder how he had gotten lost in the first place. How a simple task could turn into such a headache, Whitebeard wouldn't be too pleased with him if he didn't make it back soon.

"God this… Damn… Frickin'-" Ace growled when stumbling around on snow-covered roots and moss. He'd have to get another coat soon, too. The black one he had now was torn at the bottom – you could barely see the blue flames anymore.

The snow wasn't very thick in the forest, you could actually see some parts of the greenery. The freckled man didn't really like the snow because of its dazzling 'features', making him almost go blind - nor did his devil fruit help him against sunlight.  
Now, how did he end up getting lost?

Oh right…

Dine and_- oops! I haven't got any money- _Dash.

His oh-so-famous _Dine and Dash_.

Ace had wandered around in the small village about an hour ago, his stomach growling. The ship's food resource was out and they had stopped at the island to fill up. At first he had complained about having to find himself a restaurant or some place to eat, but by second thought he found it quite relaxing to eat alone once in a while. He had found a nice bar to eat, the surroundings were cozy and jolly, and the bartender was nice – until she realized he didn't have any money. Ace had excused himself before making a run for it, but he didn't plan on running out of the village and into the forest. The village hadn't been plowed for a couple of days so it was quite hard to run in the thick, layered snow, and when he looked around he couldn't make out where he was.

Alas, he was lost – plus he had gotten hungry again.

"What is there to do?" Ace asked himself and looked around for clues. "….Fir..Cones…" He sweatdropped. Fir cones lay scattered on the ground around him, telling.. No, _commanding_ him to pick them up.  
_  
'At least it's something anywhere _near _fun.'_

He picked up a few, went out into a small clearing and threw them in the air a couple of times before he gave it all he had and threw them with little force in the direction of the mountains that could be seen.

"Damn.. Think I put too much force in that one" Ace muttered when the cone disappeared into another part of the forest. He was about to throw another one when he paused and looked in the direction where he recently had thrown a fir cone. The trees were rustling and he could hear branches crack.

"… I hope… I didn't… Hit… Something…" His eyes widened when trees were knocked down. "I think I did"

A big creature came running towards him. Somehow it resembled a big boar… Crossed with a Grizzly bear. Ace stood still for a moment but soon realized it might be good to run – and so he did.  
"Shit, shit, shit, _shit_!" He continued to spit curses as he ran through the thick snow, stumbling every now and then.

Wait a minute… Why was he running? He could easily fry that thing, it gives free food too.  
He stopped, turned around and looked at his opponent. "I don't kill innocent animals, but believe me, you're not innocent - you're food" Flames engulfed the black-haired man's hand and shot at the boar. It screamed in pain but was soon dead. The fire faded as Ace drew them back, looking down at the animal.

"I'm no softy, don't mess with me. If you stand in my way…" Who was he talking to? It was already dead.

'_When I get back to the ship, I should get some rest or I'll end up as a nutcase.'_

Ace continued his stroll (still hungry), wondering if he would ever find his way back. Why didn't he eat that boar? He could easily- no. You don't eat monsters, at least not out in the wild. He reached the end of the forest and sighed happily. "Now where's the road…" He looked around for a moment when he suddenly heard footsteps closing in and a gentle voice spoke to him.

"Excuse me, are you lost?"

Ace grinned and scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry to bother you, but – yes, I am…" He looked up at the girl who had asked. She had long, black wavy hair and fascinating amber eyes, Ace believed she was about ~16-ish. She looked like a little child, but nowadays it's hard to see the age of one another.  
_  
'I just can't draw my attention from her eyes…'_

His stomach complained and he regretted not taking any meat from the boar.  
None of them spoke for half a minute or so until the girl broke the ice.

"Are… You hungry?" She asked and Ace could see she tried her very best not to laugh. He nodded slightly and bowed.

"My deepest apologies, would you mind giving me a piece of food, if it doesn't cause you any trouble?"

Ace felt ashamed, having to ask about food.

'_You idiot! Just ask her where the hell you are and how you get back to the ship!_'

"Y-yes, of course. I was just on my way home"

The answer struck Ace like a lightning bolt. Why was she being so honest and kind to a stranger like him? He could be a rapist – she doesn't know. She doesn't know a thing about him, yet she invites him to her _home_? Ace admired the girl's courage.

"Excuse me, may I ask something?" The girl said.  
"Hmm?" Ace smirked. This might get interesting, he didn't need to get back to the ship _that _fast… He could always have some fun first. Wait, what was he thinking? She was a mere child! He had to be at least 6 years older than her, Ace shook off the thought.

"Why aren't you wearing any more clothes on? I mean, those garments don't look like they could stand the slightest cold"

Ace laughed "You could say I'm hot-blooded" Well that was ironic.

They walked at a steady pace for around twenty minutes. All the time Ace was looking around, admiring the white surroundings. When looking up he saw a log house.

'_How cute_'

"What a nice log house, did you built it yourselves?" He asked curiously.

"Mmh.. My father built it" Ace noticed she scoffed away the question and before he knew it, she was on her way behind the house.

'_What is she going to do?_' He never got an answer, but she returned quickly and walked up to what Ace believed was the main door.

"So, shall we enter?" She opened the door and he followed her inside.

The house was nicely built, indoors as well as outdoors. It smelled nice - lavender, he guessed. The sweet scent filled his nostrils and he liked it.  
The girl took off her clothes made of hide and hung it in front of the open fire so it would dry. He himself stood in the hallway, taking off his shoes and wonder where to put his coat. It was cold against his skin, soaking wet. Would he dare to ask her if she could take it? No.. It would be impolite.

"What do you want to eat?" The girl took out a loaf of bread, some butter, ham and cheese. "I'm afraid this is all we've got at the moment, but please – help yourself" She said after having put everything on the table. "Do you want me to take your coat? I can put it up beside the other clothes so it can dry too, if you want" It was as if the girl had read his mind. Ace smiled gratefully

"That would be very kind of you" He took it off and handed it to the girl who quickly brought it to the fire.

He noticed that she sat down in front of him and stared at him. No, she wasn't staring – she was gazing.

"Would you mind if I asked for your name, perhaps?" The question struck him; they hadn't even introduced themselves yet.

"My name is Ace" He said while chewing. Not the nicest, but he was hungry and this girl offered food, she had only herself to blame if he spoke with his mouth full of food. "How about yours?"

"Noelle" She simply answered.

"What a beautiful name" Ace said after drinking a bottle of milk. "Just like the French's Noël – Christmas! I bet you're a fun person to be around" He grinned at her, he had taken interest in this girl.

He could see her cheeks flaming up, getting all red when he grinned.

"Not really… I'm kinda boring when it comes around. But thank you anyway, for the compliment"

"By the way… What are you doing here, at such a boring, cold island?" She asked curiously.

"Well.. I got lost when I was-" He stopped in the middle of the sentence, looking at her.

'_Shit, I had forgotten all about getting back!_'

"I forgot… I have to hurry back to the boat!" He quickly got up, took his cape and was about to open the door when she grabbed his shoulder.

"You won't find your way back to the boat in this storm and I haven't prepared the dogs yet so I can't take you by sled"

He stared at her "I guess that you are right… But I have to tell Pops and the others _somehow_ that I'm not able to reach there until later…" Ace sighed heavily and sat down by the fire after he had put away his shoes and coat once more.

"Well… The storms around here usually don't last for that long – I'd guess a couple of hours" The girl named Noelle packed the cheese, ham and butter in the refrigerator and put the pieces of bread that were left in a plastic bag.

Ace interestedly gazed into the fire, wanting to grab a piece of it and toy with it, but resisted. It wouldn't look good if something caught on fire, even if he could dispose it, maybe she would get frightened.  
When he finally decided to not touch the fiery flames, he got up and walked over to Noelle.

"Are you okay?" He said with a deep, calming voice, near her right ear – almost a bit seductive. Games are always fun to play, especially this particular game.

"Huh? Oh, sorry" She laughed a bit.

Ace shot her hands a gaze and noticed her skin was irritated and red.

"Ouch.. Feels like they're burning, god it hurts. I gotta stop dreaming like that when I'm in the middle of something" She blamed herself and turned to Ace again.

He heard a female voice, coming from the hallway. Who was it? Maybe it was her mother, sister or something. He also noticed the anxious girl, wondering how she would control this situation.

She ran up to her mother, hugged her and turned around to face him again.

"Ace-san, this is my mother, Mother, meet Ace" He bowed to the older woman.

And here it is! Chapter 1, as promised. It took one helluva time to get it done, but finally, chapter 1 is done. Hopefully, the other chapters won't take as long.

I'll keep updating as soon as possible, so keep reading if there are any answers you want that you cannot get from the main story.

Until next time~


End file.
